One Night
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Full summary inside. Jade and Cat, relationship. Oneshot, Femslash, Femmeslash, Nothing explicit.


A/N: Jade and Cat needed a story that didn't revolve around cutting or manipulation. Yes there will be some, but not as much as most other Jade/Cat stories. In the series they seem like there could never be anything between them, but if you look closer there might be sometime. Written in a third-person limited POV.

Summary: This is set just after "Freak the Freak Out." During Jade and Cat's song there were parts of that suggested there might be more between them, this is what happens when Jade takes Cat home. Nothing explicit, just girl/girl kissing. Oneshot, Jade/Cat, Not as dark as some you'll see unless you're good at reading between the lines.

* * *

><p>Jade sighed, tuning out Cat's constant babble. Cat was a great girl, Jade knew that, but sometimes she got on Jades nerves. Not that Jade was as mean to Cat as she was to other people, Jade wouldn't do that to Cat, but that didn't mean that Cat had never been on the receiving end of one of Jade's tongue lashings. Just not always the same kind as other people.<p>

Jade shook her head, ending that thought process quickly. They were almost to Cat's house, not that Jade cared. Or at least she told herself that, Jade knew that if she was invited in things might get out of hand. Jade knew that she wouldn't care, the only problem would be if they got caught. Cat constantly told Jade that they wouldn't get caught, her family didn't spend that much time at home anyway. That would explain the girls ditziness, she just wanted attention. Jade had known that since their first night together a year ago, but kept her promise to Cat and never talked about it.

Jade pulled into Cat's driveway, finally listening to her babble again.

"- And then my mom said that she didn't care what the salesman had, she didn't want anything, so then the salesman said-" Cat kept going, not realizing she was home yet.

"Cat, Cat, Cat," Jade said, getting her attention. "You're home."

"Oh. . . Will you come in with me?" Cat asked, blinking at Jade innocently. "Mom and dad aren't home, and I don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright, but I can't stay long, my parents are expecting me home soon," Jade responded, turning off the car.

They walked into the house and up the stairs quietly, Jade wondering what Cat was doing and Cat trying to see how relaxed Jade was. Cat knew that Jade wouldn't have left her alone, and that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, and even if she denied it Jade knew the same.

Cat opened her door silently, Jade walking to her bed and sitting down. After Cat closed the door Jade said, "Come sit, Cat."

Cat sat down next to Jade, picking back up where she left off on the salesman story. After tuning her out for a minute Jade turned and kissed Cat hard.

"You talk too much," Jade murmured when the kiss ended. "Anyone ever told you that before?"

"You have many times," Cat said, her voice losing some of the ditzy tone. "Care to shut me up again?"

They kisses again, this time letting it deepen and exploring each other mouths slowly. They took their time learning and relearning each others mouths, their hand wandering slowly.

When the kiss ended, Jade dragged her nails across Cat's hip lightly, making her squirm.

"Not tonight, Cat," Jade said. "Let's not go too far, save that for another night."

"Ok," Cat said, suddenly nervous that Jade was going to break them up.

"No, don't think like that," Jade said quickly. "I love you, I just need us to have a night of laying together and relaxing. I don't want us to end, I just want to lay with you."

Cat smiled, scooting back to lay on her bed. As soon as Cat was settled Jade moved onto the bed, wrapping her arm around Cat. Jade sighed, now she knew there was no way she was going to leave before Cat's parents kicked her out. Why did she suggest this again? Oh yeah, cause Cat's someone she knew she loved. Oh well, may as well get comfortable.

Cat snuggled as close to Jade as she could, knowing what Jade was thinking. They both knew that nothing would separate them now, at least not until Cat's parents got home. Jade never stayed after Cat's parents showed up.

The girls knew they seemed as if they were exact opposites, one happy and ditzy, the other cold and uncaring. What their friends didn't know was that they were the same, both hiding something, neither of them completley accepted by their families. They were different, but at the same time they were the same. Not that anyone else would ever know that, the girls were fine with their relationship as it was, they didn't need anyone else to know.

Cat smiled, falling asleep to Jade's humming and playing with her hair. Jade yawned falling asleep soon after. If Cat was so comfortable then her parents wouldn't be back until the next day. Cat never fell asleep if her parents would be home the same night. No need to worry, now was time for sleep, not time to think.

* * *

><p>AN: Not the best ending, but I couldn't thing of anything else. Still a good story though. Not the best, but I wrote it in under 30 minutes, so I think it turned out pretty good. Funny part is I wrote this while watching ICarly. Still no beta, kinda sad. Hope you all enjoyed the story, even though I don't expect to get as many readers as some of my other stories. Victorious isn't as popular as what I usually write about.


End file.
